chronotriggerfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Chrono trigger
thumb thumb Chrono Trigger (クロノ· Kurono Torigā ? ) é um console de role-playing game desenvolvido e publicado pela Praça para o Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) em 1995. A história do jogo segue um grupo de aventureiros que viajam no tempo para evitar uma catástrofe global. Praça re-lançou uma versão portado por TOSE no Japão para o Sony PlayStation em 1999, depois reembalado com um Final Fantasy IV porta como Final Fantasy Chronicles, em 2001. Um pouco melhor Chrono Trigger foi lançado para o Nintendo DS em 25 de novembro de 2008 na América do Norte e Japão, e foi colocado à venda na Europa em 6 de fevereiro de 2009. A versão de SNES foi lançado em territórios PAL no segundo trimestre do ano de 2011 através do Wii é o serviço Virtual Console. A versão do IOS foi lançado em 11 de dezembro de 2011, na App Store. A equipe de desenvolvimento de Chrono Trigger foi liderado por três designers que a Square apelidado de "Dream Team", composto por Hironobu Sakaguchi , criador da série Final Fantasy; Horii Yuji e Akira Toriyama , dois designers freelancers conhecidos por seu trabalho em Enix Dragon Quest série ; Nobuo Uematsu , compositor para a série Final Fantasy, e Kazuhiko Aoki , que produziu o jogo. Masato Kato escreveu a maior parte da trama, enquanto compositor Yasunori Mitsuda marcou a maior parte do jogo antes de cair doente e adiando restantes faixas de Nobuo Uematsu. Chrono Trigger foi bem recebido pelos críticos e comercialmente bem sucedido. Nintendo Power descrito certos aspectos de Chrono Trigger como revolucionário, incluindo os seus múltiplos finais, o enredo relacionados sidequests com foco em desenvolvimento de personagens, sistema de batalha único e gráficos detalhados. jogabilidade Chrono trigger apresenta uma jogabilida de rpg classico só que com varias inovasões.O jogador controla o protagonista e seus companheiros no mundo 2D do jogo ficcional, composto por diversas florestas, cidadesthumb|uma batalha em chrono trigger e masmorras.Navegação ocorre entre um mapa do mundo onde o boneco diminue e diverente dos outros rpgs nenhum inimigo pode te atacar quando você está no mapa. O jogo permite você falar com moradores e comprar itens e armas e quando você estiver em algun lugar você encontra varios baús contendo acesorios e armas.Chrono trigger diferente de outros rpgs da para ver seus inimigos que na maioria das vezes vicam visiveis o que permite você poder passar sem lutar contra inimigos apenas se tocarem neles. Numa batalha contra o inimigo você pode usar o ataque normal ou tecnicas com as armas ou tecnicas com uso de magia que só são disponibilisados na metade do jogo uma coisa que nos rpgs tem e esse não e poder defender,mas podendo usar itens para se defender ou se curar todo os personagens tem pontos de vida HP como você e alguns deles podem se curar.Os HITS são ataques mais poderosos que mais do HP e podem ser almentados com acessorios e etc,quando algum personagem per todo o HP ele desmaia e se todos desmaiarem o jogo e terminado,exeto em batalhas em que você e forçado a perder por causa da historia.Você pode equipar os personagens com elmos peitorais e acessorios e também é posivel usar magia fora da batalha contanto que seja de cura. Chrono Trigger usa um sistema de batalha ativa Time nomeou "Active Tempo Batalha de 2,0".Cada personagem tem seu turno esperando o tempo da ``barra de ataque´´ encher que enche de acordo com a velocidade do personagem.As tecnicas magicas gastam ponto de magia MP algumas magias tem mais efeitos especias que outros as primeiras magias são fracas as que vem depois são mais fortes fazendosthumb|left mais efeitos e de acordo com as magias que desbloqueam pode ser feitas as tecnicas duplas que mistura tecnicas de dois personagens coisa unica de chrono trigger exeto magus que não possui tecnicas duplas com ninguem e só pode ter 3 personagens na equipe. Chrono Trigger possui vários outros originais jogo-jogo características, incluindo a viagem no tempo. Os jogadores têm acesso a sete eras da história do mundo do jogo, e passados eventos futuros ações de efeito. Ao longo da história, os jogadores encontram novos aliados, completos sidequests , e busca de vilões keynote. A viagem no tempo é realizado através de portais e colunas de luz, chamado "tempo de portas" , bem como uma máquina do tempo chamado Epoch (Silbird no Japão). O jogo contém treze únicas terminações , a destruição, o jogador recebe depende de quando e como ele ou ela chega e completa batalha final do jogo. O re-lançamento de Chrono Trigger para o DS apresenta um novo final que pode ser acessado a partir do fim do tempo após a conclusão da masmorra último extra, que também contém uma saliência opcional novo final. Chrono Trigger também introduz um New Game + opção depois de completar o jogo, onde o jogador pode começar um novo jogo com os níveis de mesmo caráter, Techs, e equipamentos que terminou o jogo anterior com, embora alguns itens fundamentais para a história são retirados e devem ser encontrados novamente. enredo Fixação Chrono Trigger tem lugar em uma linha do tempo fictícia alternativa da Terra, e os personagens tem que viajar através do tempo para lutar contra os inimigos, fazer amigos, aliados de ganho, reunir equipamentos e obter mágica para sua busca. Os prazos a faixa de deslocamento personagens de 65.000.000 BC na aurora da civilização a 2300 AD , um período de tempo pós-apocalíptico. Os ganhos do partido aceder ao período conhecido como o Fim dos Tempos (representados por ano ∞), o que lhes permite viajar para outros períodos de tempo. A festa acaba adquirindo uma máquina capaz de viajar no tempo, conhecido como 'Wings of Time', rebatizada de "Época" pelo partido. Esta embarcação é capaz de deformar entre períodos de tempo sem o partido ter que ir através dos portais localizados no End of Time. thumb|personagens exeto magus Chrono Trigger 's sete personagens jogáveis (com um deles sendo opcional) vêm de diferentes épocas na história do mundo do jogo. Chrono Trigger começa no presente com Crono , Marle e Lucca . Crono é caracterizado como um homem destemido jovem com interesse na arte de empunhar katanas . Marle é uma garota que vive abrigada dentro do Castelo , ousada, mas imprudente, que em certa ocasião, desliza para fora do castelo e freqüenta a Feira Milenar , desprezando o decoro de sua linhagem real. Lucca é uma amiga de Crono e um gênio mecânico que empunha uma arma , sua casa está cheia de equipamentos de laboratório e máquinas. Desde a época de 2300 AD vem Robo , originalmente concebido como "R-66Y", um robô com uma personalidade útil e quase humana, criada para ajudar os seres humanos e equipado com um poderoso braço robótico, que ele usa para atacar. Encontrado em estado dormente no futuro, Robo é reparado por Lucca e se junta ao grupo como um ato de gratidão. O ferozmente confiante Ayla habita em 65.000.000 BC. Inigualável em poder bruto, Ayla é o chefe da tribo Ioka e conduz seu povo na guerra contra uma espécie de répteis humanóides conhecidos como Reptites . Os dois últimos personagens- Sapo e Magus - são originários de 600 AD . Sapo é um ex-escudeiro, uma vez chamado Glenn , Magus virou Glenn em um sapo antropomórfico e também matou o seu amigo Cyrus . Chivalrous mas atolada em arrependimento, Frog dedica sua vida para proteger a rainha Leene , a rainha de Guardia , e vingar Cyrus. Enquanto isso, Guardia em 600 AD está em um estado de guerra contra os Demônios (conhecido como místicos na SNES e versões PS), uma raça de demônios e animais inteligentes. Sob a liderança do Mago, um poderoso feiticeiro, que a guerra contra a humanidade. Enquanto o Mago parece ser um mago poderoso, em sua reclusão, ele contém um passado há muito perdido, uma época em que ele costumava ser conhecido como Janus , o jovem príncipe do reino de Zeal , que foi destruída por Lavos em 12000 aC . O incidente o levou para a frente no tempo, e à medida que envelhece, a vingança, ele planeja contra Lavos e ninhadas sobre o destino de sua irmã, Schala . Lavos, que desperta e devastação do mundo em 1999 AD , é uma criatura extraterrestre parasitária que o DNA colheitas e energia da Terra para o seu próprio crescimento historia thumb|left Em 1000 AD, Crono e Marle relógio Lucca e seu pai demonstrar seu novo dispositivo de teletransporte na Feira Milenar. Quando os voluntários Marle para ser teleportado, ela pendente interfere com o dispositivo e cria um portal de tempo que ela é arrastado para. Crono e Lucca separadamente recriar o portal e encontrar-se em 600 dC Eles aprendem que a presença Marle criou um paradoxo do avô , impedindo a recuperação dos seqüestrados Marle ancestral . Crono e Lucca, com a ajuda de Rã, restaurar a história ao normal, recuperando a mulher seqüestrada. Depois de voltar ao presente, Crono é preso sob acusação de seqüestrar a princesa e é condenado à morte pelo conselheiro duvidosa do rei, O chanceler . Lucca e Marle ajudar Crono fugir, a esmo usando outro portal do tempo para escapar de seus perseguidores. Ao chegar no AD 2300 anos, eles finalmente aprender que uma civilização avançada tem sido dizimado por uma criatura gigante conhecido como Lavos que apareceram em 1999 dC O voto de três a encontrar uma maneira de impedir a destruição de seu mundo. Depois de conhecer e fazer reparos em Robo, Crono e seus amigos começam a viajar através do tempo, assistido por Gaspar , um velho sábio no End of Time, para coletar mais aliados, itens e informações e Lavos rosto. Seu partido se expande para incluir Ayla e Frog. Eles vêm ao saber que Lavos foi um ser alienígena que desceu sobre os milhões planeta de anos no passado e começou a absorver DNA e energia de cada criatura que, eventualmente, ter energia suficiente para subir e arrasar a superfície do planeta em 1999 dC No entanto, presença Lavos 'tinha sido descoberto por Queen Zeal em 12.000 aC A rainha acreditava que ela poderia convocar Lavos e aproveitar o seu poder de alcançar a imortalidade, e fez seu filho, Janus, e os três Gurus, Gaspar, Melchior e Belthasar , para ser espalhado em todo tempo, impedindo-os de colaborar e parar de retorno de Lavos. Janus prometeu aprender a invocar a própria besta para que ele pudesse destruí-lo. Ele pegou o apelido de Mago e ganhou um culto de seguidores, que acreditavam que ele procurou Lavos como umthumb meio para usurpar o planeta dos seres humanos. O Mago do partido inicialmente erros como a causa do surgimento Lavos ", mas mais tarde vem a descobrir a verdade. Eles viajam para 12.000 aC e tempestade do Ocean Palace para evitar que a rainha de convocação do ser. No entanto, eles estão mal preparados para o assalto e como tentativas de Lavos para matá-los todos, Crono sacrifica-se para proteger a todos. Magus não para derrotar Lavos, eo poder da criatura provoca um tsunami que destrói Zelo e cobre a maior parte do mundo em água. O Ocean Palace, em seguida, sobe para o ar, tornando-se o Black Omen , que, se não for destruído, existe em todos os períodos futuros. O grupo volta-se para Gaspar de ajuda e ele dá-lhes um dispositivo chamado " Chrono Trigger ", que é capaz de substituir Crono com alguns momentos Doppelganger antes de sua morte. O grupo reúne os componentes necessários para o processo e viaja para a 2300 AD, onde, em "Death Peak" eles ativam o Chrono Trigger , que os leva de volta para o momento em pouco antes de Chrono é morto e swaps ele para uma boneca que se parece com ele para absorver o ataque, salvando sua vida. Depois de ganhar energia suficiente, Crono e os outros Lavos assalto e são capazes de derrotá-lo, poupando o futuro de seu mundo e fechar todos os portais do tempo saindo por toda a terra. Se o Mago juntou-se à festa, ele sai para procurar sua irmã desaparecida, Schala. Mãe Crono acidentalmente entra no portal do tempo na Feira antes de fechar, levando Crono, Marle, Lucca e para definir no Epoch para encontrá-la, enquanto fogos de artifício iluminam o céu nocturno. Alternativamente, se o partido usou a Epoch para quebrar casca exterior de Lavos, Marle vai ajudar o pai cair de Bell Nadia no festival e, acidentalmente, se deixar levar por vários balões. Crono salta para ajudá-la, mas não pode levá-los para a Terra. Pendurada em braços um do outro, o par de viagens através do céu, nublado enluarada. historia do desenvolvimento Chrono Trigger foi produzido por Kazuhiko Aoki enquanto os créditos diretor foram atribuídos a Akihiko Matsui , Yoshinori Kitase e Takashi Tokita . Supervisores incluído Hironobu Sakaguchi , produtor e criador da série Final Fantasy, e Yuji Horii , diretor e criador da série Dragon Quest. O jogo foi originalmente desenvolvido sem a participação da Tokita e Kitase, sendo o último ocupado dirigindo Final Fantasy VII. Um fã de ficção de viagem no tempo, Horii promoveu o tema da viagem no tempo em seu esboço geral de Chrono Trigger com a participação de Akira Toriyama . Masato Kato , posteriormente editado e completado o contorno por escrito a maior parte da história do jogo, incluindo todos os eventos da 12000 era BC. Kato inventou o sistema de múltiplos finais, porque não podiam se ramificar para fora a história a caminhos diferentes. Yoshinori Kitase e Takashi Tokita , então, escreveu várias subtramas. Os personagens dethumb|left Chrono Trigger foram desenhados por Akira Toriyama, criador do mangá Dragon Ball e um colaborador de longa data da série Dragon Quest. Outros estilistas notáveis incluem Tetsuya Takahashi , diretor gráfico, e Yasuyuki Honne , Tetsuya Nomura e Yusuke Naora , que trabalhou como artistas gráficos de campo. Versões alfa iniciais de Chrono Trigger foram demonstrados nos 1994 e 1995 V-Jump festivais no Japão. Poucos meses antes do lançamento do jogo, Quadrado enviou uma versão beta para os revisores de revistas e lojas de jogos para revisão. Um inacabada construção do jogo, que continha faixas de música não utilizados, locais e outras características alteradas ou removidas da versão final, tal como um calabouço chamado "montanhas gritando", e sua canção de mesmo nome, intitulado "Montanha Cantar". A imagem da ROM foi carregado para a internet, levando os fãs para explorar e documentar as diferenças do jogo, incluindo dois mapas do mundo não utilizados, sprites de personagens diversos, e supostos sprites adicionais para determinados personagens não-jogadores . Rumores de um personagem planejada oitava existem, mas são totalmente infundadas. Chrono Trigger usado um cartucho de 32-megabit com bateria de reserva RAM para jogos salvos, sem especiais em cartucho de co-processadores. A versão japonesa de Chrono Trigger incluído arte para a contagem do jogo final e execução de itens no menu do leitor de status. Os desenvolvedores criaram a versão norte-americana antes de adicionar esses recursos para a construção original, inadvertidamente deixando de vestígios de Chrono Trigger é o desenvolvimento precoce, tais como a "Montanha Cantar" canção. Hironobu Sakaguchi perguntou tradutor Ted Woolsey para localizar Chrono Trigger para o público inglês e deu-lhe cerca de 30 dias para trabalhar. Sem a ajuda de uma equipe de tradução moderna, ele memorizou cenários e olhou para rascunhos de jogador guia comercial de colocar o diálogo no contexto. Woolsey depois refletiu que ele teria preferido dois meses-e-meio, e culpa sua agenda correu sobre a atitude predominante no Japão que os jogos eram brinquedos da criança, em vez de trabalhos sérios. Alguns de seus trabalhos foi cortado devido a limitações de espaço, embora ainda considerado o jogo "um dos jogos mais gratificantes que eu já trabalhei ou reproduzidos." Nintendo of America censurado certo diálogo, incluindo referências a amamentação, o consumo de álcool e religião. Praça enviado o jogo com dois mapas do mundo, e os compradores japoneses que pré-ordenada receberam cartões de alumínio holográficas. A Nintendo Power enquete leitor realizado em abril de 2008 identificou Chrono Trigger como o terceiro jogo-mais procurado para o Virtual Console. Houve duas tentativas notáveis por fãs Chrono Trigger para não oficialmente refazer partes do jogo para o PC com um motor gráfico 3D. Resurrection Chrono , uma tentativa de refazer a dez pequenas cenas interativas de Chrono Trigger e Chrono Projeto Remake de disparo , que procurou para refazer o jogo inteiro, foram encerrados com violência pela Square Enix por meio de um cessar e desistir fim. versão playstation thumb|left|300px Square liberado uma porta reforçada de Chrono Trigger desenvolvido pela TOSE no Japão para o PlayStation em 1999. Praça programado seu lançamento antes que de Chrono Cross , a sequela de 1999 a Chrono Trigger, para familiarizar os novos jogadores com a história que leva até ela. Esta versão incluiu cenas de anime de corte criados pelo estúdio originais character designer Akira Toriyama Bird e animado pela Toei Animation, bem como bônus vários, acessível depois de alcançar as terminações diferentes no jogo. Scenarist Masato Kato participou de reuniões de planejamento no Studio pássaro para discutir como as cenas finais seriam ilustrar os laços sutis para Chrono Cross. A porta foi liberado mais tarde na América do Norte em 2001, juntamente com uma versão remasterizada de Final Fantasy IV no âmbito do pacote de título Final Fantasy Chronicles. Revisores criticou Crônicas para os tempos de carregamento longos e ausência de novo no jogo características. VERSÂO PRA NITENDO DS Em 02 de julho de 2008, a Square Enix anunciou que foram oficialmente planejando trazer Chrono Trigger para o Nintendo DS. Compositor Yasunori Mitsuda estava satisfeito com o projeto, exclamando: "finalmente!" após receber a notícia da Square Enix e manutenção ", ainda é um jogo muito profundo, muito alta qualidade, mesmo quando você joga-lo hoje. Estou muito interessado em ver o que as crianças hoje penso nisso quando eles jogam." Square Enix elogiado o jogo, mostrando a arte original de Akira Toriyama no Game Show 2008 em Tóquio. IPHONE OS VERSÂO Em 30 de novembro de 2011 Chrono Trigger foi lançado na appstore, mas tenho queixa, porque seu tamanho é quase 600MB Sendo tão popular como é, Chrono Trigger viu lançamentos em múltiplas plataformas e teve mesmo full-motion cenas animadas adicionado para enfatizar ainda mais momentos especiais no jogo. Infelizmente esses acréscimos não ter feito isso em toda a versão do IOS e os fãs veteranos também pode ser jogado fora por pequenas alterações nomes de itens diversos. No entanto, esta é uma coisa menor comparado com a necessidade de trancar o jogo a um sistema de controle que, ao mesmo tempo admirável em sua tentativa de coisas de ebulição baixo para golpes básicos e uma torneira, é um grito distante da opção esperado intuitiva de simplesmente tocar no tela para fazer as coisas. A vara movimentos virtuais caracteres e podem ser ajustadas para correr ou caminhar, mas a sua fluidez trabalha contra o jogo como personagens deslizar desnecessariamente. Além disso, o combate pode ser desnecessariamente frustrante como furtos rapidamente deslizar sobre seu alvo pretendido no calor da batalha, tornando a opção "Ativa" um risco para aqueles que não são veteranos do título. Felizmente, como acontece com o original, onde Chrono Trigger realmente consegue brilhar é no seu estilo quase-Action-RPG de combate que utiliza os ambientes que você está atualmente em vez de eliminar a divisão estática habitual esquerda / direita de inimigos e heróis. Personagens só pode agirthumb|300px|right depois de seu tempo-bar encheu e as opções habituais de básicas, bem como «tech» ataques estão disponíveis. Deve estar pronto um outro personagem, ao mesmo tempo você pode executar um ataque de combinação - nível de seus personagens o suficiente e você pode até mesmo desbloquear devastadores ataques combo triplo. A complexidade não termina aí, quer como jogadores têm de considerar onde seus personagens se encontram na tela como a maioria dos ataques especiais trabalham somente em uma área específica ou exigir caracteres para a faixa um do outro. Em última análise é um sistema que premia os jogadores para explorar cada um dos seus personagens disponíveis, em vez de simplesmente adere a um conjunto de trio, algo as ênfases jogo mais com muitos momentos de sua história. Veteranos não ficam de fora do loop ou como esta versão inclui duas áreas adicionada à versão Nintendo DS, dando-lhe mais do que suficiente de um motivo para pular o buraco do coelho de novo. Enquanto por um lado Chrono trigger para iOS ainda é os fãs do jogo passaram a conhecer e amar, a falta de atenção aos detalhes em portar o jogo é frustrantemente evidente e não algo digno de um clássico. Se você ainda não jogar este RPG seminal, faça um favor e agarrá-lo agora, mas os fãs que esperam por outra experiência perfeita é melhor fora de carregá-lo até em um dispositivo que já possui-lo em musica Chrono Trigger foi marcado por Yasunori Mitsuda eo veterano Final Fantasy compositor Nobuo Uematsu , com uma trilha composta por tanto Uematsu e Noriko Matsueda . Um programador de som no momento, Mitsuda estava descontente com seu salário e ameaçou deixar a Praça se não pudesse compor uma música. Hironobu Sakaguchi sugeriu que ele marcar Chrono Trigger, comentando: "Talvez o seu salário vai subir." Mitsuda refletiu: "Eu queria criar uma música que não se encaixam em qualquer gênero estabelecido ... a música de um mundo imaginário. O diretor do jogo, Masato Kato, foi o meu grande amigo, e assim que eu sempre falo com ele sobre o configuração ea cena antes de ir para a escrita. " Mitsuda dormiam em suas noites de estúdio vários, e atribuiu certas canções, como "Periferia do Tempo", de sonhos inspiradores. Ele também sofreu uma pane no disco rígido que perdeu cerca de 40 faixas em andamento. Depois de Mitsuda contraiu úlceras estomacais, Uematsu aderiram ao projeto para compor dez canções e terminar a contagem. Mitsuda voltou a assistir o final com a equipe antes do lançamento do jogo, chorando ao ver a cena final. Na época de lançamento do jogo, o número de trilhas e efeitos sonoros foi sem precedentes. A trilha sonora durou três discos em 1995 a sua pressão comercial. Praça também lançou um disco-arranjo jazz ácido chamado " Chrono Trigger Arranged Versão: The Brink of Time ", de Guido naquele ano. Em 1999, a Praça produziu outra trilha sonora de um disco para complementar o lançamento PlayStation do jogo, com faixas orquestrais utilizados em cenas cortadas. Yasunori Mitsuda também compôs quatro novas peças para as características do jogo de bônus que não foram incluídas na trilha sonora. Recentemente, Mitsuda dispostos versões de músicas da série Chrono para Play! A Video Game Symphony concertos de música de vídeo game, apresentando o tema principal, "Theme Frog" e "Periferia do tempo". Ele trabalhou com a Square Enix para garantir que a música da Nintendo DS porto soaria perto da versão de Super Nintendo. Os fãs têm muito a trilha sonora remixada, produzindo mais de 600 homenagens e álbuns de desempenho vários cobertura divulgados através da internet ou vendidas no varejo. Estes incluem Tempo e do Espaço - A Tribute to Yasunori Mitsuda e Sinfônica Chrono , este último lançado pelo site Remix OverClocked ReMix. Os fãs japoneses costumam vender seu trabalho remix em compilações popularmente chamado de "doujins" por fãs ocidentais. A trilha sonora continua a aparecer nos setlists de grupos de jogos de vídeo, tais como concertos da Orquestra recepição Chrono Trigger vendeu mais de 2,36 milhões de cópias no Japão e 290.000 no exterior. Os primeiros dois milhões de cópias vendidas no Japão, foram entregues em apenas dois meses. O jogo foi recebido com grande sucesso após o lançamento na América do Norte, e seu relançamento no PlayStation, como parte do pacote final Crônicas Fantasia liderou as vendas da NPD TRSTS gráficos PlayStation por mais de seis semanas. Esta versão foi mais tarde relançado novamente em 2003 como parte da linha da Sony Greatest Hits. Chrono Trigger foi recentemente colocado muito em todos os cinco multimídia site IGN "100 melhores jogos de todos os tempos" listas-4 em 2002, 6 no início de 2005, 13 no final de 2005, segundo em 2006, 18 em 2007, e 2 em 2008. GameSpot incluído Chrono Trigger em "Os melhores jogos de todos os tempos" lista divulgada em abril de 2006, e também apareceu como 28th em um "All Time Top 100" da lista em uma pesquisa realizada pela revista japonesa Famitsu mesmo ano. Em 2004, Chrono Trigger terminou em segundo lugar até Final Fantasy VII na batalha inaugural jogo GameFAQs vídeo. Em 2008, os leitores da Dengeki on-line elegeram como o melhor jogo já feito oitavo. Edição da Nintendo Power do vigésimo aniversário nomeou o quinto melhor jogo de SNES. Chrono Trigger rendeu muito elogios da crítica, além de suas vendas vivas. Nintendo Power chamou de "maior jogo de sempre" Praça, citando gráficos melhorados, som e jogabilidade durante os últimos títulos de RPG. Chrono Trigger ganhou vários prêmios da Electronic Gaming Monthly 1995 vídeo Game Awards, incluindo Melhor RPG, Melhor Música, em um Cartucho Baseado em jogo, e Melhor Jogo Super NES. Oficial EUA PlayStation Magazine descreveu o jogo como "original e extremamente cativante", destacando seus gráficos, som e história como particularmente impressionante. IGN comentou que "pode ser preenchida com todos os imagináveis console de RPG clichê, mas Chrono Trigger consegue se destacar entre o pacote" com "uma história cativante que não se leva a sério demais" e "uma das melhores trilhas sonoras de videogame já produzido ". Outros comentadores têm criticado curta duração do jogo e relativa facilidade em relação aos seus pares. Em geral, os críticos elogiaram Chrono Trigger para o seu "fantástico mas não excessivamente complexa" história, jogabilidade simples, mas inovadora, e valor de replay elevado conferida pela múltiplos finais midias relacionadas Chrono Trigger inspirou várias continuações e pacotes de expansão ou add-ons, o primeiro três títulos lançados para o Satellaview em 1995. Eles incluíram Chrono Trigger: Jet bicicleta especial , um jogo de corrida baseado em um minigame do original; Chrono Trigger: Biblioteca de caracteres , com perfis de personagens e monstros do jogo, e Chrono Trigger: Music Library , uma coleção de música do do jogo trilha sonora. O conteúdo da biblioteca de caracteres e Biblioteca de Música foram posteriormente incluídos como extras na PlayStation relançamento de Chrono Trigger. Production IG criou uma animação de 16 minutos de vídeo original intitulado " Monjar Aventura Dimensional Numa "transmitido no Festival V-Jump japonês de 31 de julho de 1996. Seqüelas Editar Praça lançou um jogo Satellaview quarto em 1996, chamado Radical Dreamers: Nusumenai Hōseki . Sentindo que Chrono Trigger thumb|300px|rightterminou com "negócios inacabados", roteirista Masato Kato escreveu e dirigiu o jogo. Radical Dreamers funcionava como uma história de um lado para o Chrono Trigger, resolvendo uma subtrama solta de seu antecessor. Um curto, jogo baseado em texto contando com gráficos mínimos e música atmosférica, o jogo nunca recebeu um lançamento oficial fora do Japão, apesar de ter sido traduzida por fãs para Inglês, em abril de 2003. Praça planejava lançar Radical Dreamers como um ovo de páscoa na edição de PlayStation de Chrono Trigger, mas Kato estava descontente com seu trabalho e interrompeu a sua inclusão. Praça lançado Chrono Cross para o PlayStation em 1999. Chrono Cross é uma sequela de Chrono Trigger com uma nova configuração e elenco de personagens. Apresentando um tema de mundos paralelos, a história seguiu o protagonista Serge , um impulso adolescente em uma realidade alternativa na qual morreu anos antes. Com a ajuda de um ladrão chamado Kid , Serge esforços para descobrir a verdade por trás de sua morte aparente e obter a Frozen Flame , um artefato mítico. Considerado pelo escritor e diretor Masato Kato como um esforço para "refazer Radical Dreamers corretamente", Chrono Cross emprestado certos temas, cenários, personagens e configurações do Radical Dreamers. Yasunori Mitsuda também adaptou algumas músicas de Radical Dreamers ao marcar Chrono Cross. Radical Dreamers foi consequentemente retirado continuidade principal da série, considerada uma dimensão alternativa. Chrono Cross enviados 1,5 milhões de cópias e foi quase universalmente elogiado pela crítica. Não há planos para um novo título, apesar de uma declaração de Hironobu Sakaguchi, em 2001, que os desenvolvedores de Chrono Cross queria fazer um jogo Chrono novo. No mesmo ano, a Praça aplicada para uma marca para a nomes Quebra Chrono nos Estados Unidos e no Japão Chrono Brake. No entanto, os Estados Unidos marca foi lançada em 2003. Diretor Takashi Tokita mencionado "Chrono Trigger 2" em uma entrevista em 2003 que não tenha sido traduzido para o Inglês. Yuji Horii não manifestaram interesse em retornar à franquia Chrono em 2005, enquanto Hironobu Sakaguchi comentou em Abril de 2007 que sua criação foi um Blue Dragon " extensão da Trigger. " Durante uma entrevista ³ Cubed em 1 de fevereiro de 2007 Senior da Square Enix Vice-Presidente Hiromichi Tanaka disse que, embora nenhuma sequela está planejada, algum tipo de sequela ainda é possível se os desenvolvedores Chrono Cross podem ser reunidos. Yasunori Mitsuda manifestou interesse em marcar um novo jogo, mas advertiu que "há muita política envolvida" com a série. Ele ressaltou que Masato Kato devem participar no desenvolvimento. Em fevereiro do ano 2008 da revista Game Informer classificada como a oitava série Chrono entre os "Top Ten Seqüelas na demanda", perguntando: "o que é a demora maldita?" Em junho Eletrônico Gaming Monthly 2008 "Edição retro", o escritor Jeremy Parish citou Chrono como a franquia fãs de videogames seriam mais emocionado ao ver uma sequela. Projetos de fãs Editar Houve numerosas tentativas de hacks ROM de Chrono Trigger, com o objetivo de editar ou Chrono Trigger ou criar um jogo totalmente novo baseado nos mesmos personagens, mundos, etc Estes jogos incluem fãs, mas não estão limitados a: Chrono Trigger: Echoes carmesim Um jogo grande fã previsto para ser lançado em 31 de maio de 2009 e feito por Chrono Compedium. Era para ser um interquel entre Chrono Trigger e Chrono Cross, e tinha 5 anos na fatura. Infelizmente, a Square Enix ordenou um cessar e desistir em 08 de maio de 2009, altura em que o jogo estava 98% concluída, com apenas alguns bugs e falhas para corrigir antes do lançamento. Atualmente, os fãs se reuniram para o YouTube para assistir playthroughs do jogo, durante "o mês em que poderia ter sido". Chrono Compedium Echoes carmesim Salve Echoes carmesim Chrono Trigger: Guile Profeta Um hack completo que possui talento considerável, já que não é apenas um truque acabado, mas com um jogo totalmente novo! Com base no tempo aventureiro Magus em seu retorno ao zelo, o jogador assume o papel de ver como Magus adaptado para se tornar o Profeta, bem como as dificuldades que ele enfrentou em Zeal. Explorar Zelo como nunca antes, aqui está o elo que faltava! Chrono Trigger Spoof # 1 e # 2 Dois hacks diferentes que mudam o diálogo de Chrono Trigger e preenchê-lo com piadas e pedaços de humor. Pontos importantes da trama ainda são mantidas. Ambos são completa e pode ser baixado para uso. Chrono tipo de disparo Duro Feito para aqueles que pensavam que Chrono Trigger foi fácil demais! Inimigos agora dispor de estatísticas mais elevadas, e personagens jogáveis começar mais fraco, as coisas são um grande desafio! Isso não é tudo, também. Níveis pode ser alcançado mais rapidamente no jogo devido a pontos de experiência adicionado para batalhas, bem como várias outras modificações